Double Trouble
by GinaGold fan
Summary: 6. Ok, this is a revamped version. Alex is now about five months pregnant and things between her a Smithy are going really well. This story follows Alex and Smithy as they prepare for the birth of their children and the events leading up to it. Please r
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my next fic after Maybe baby. Alex is now about five or six months pregnant, and things are going really well for her and Smithy. This fic is going to deal with a new member of Alexs' family, someone Gina had long forgotten.**

"Come on girls, we're going to be late." Alex shouted up the stairs to thirteen year old Cara and five year old Molly.

She waddled through to the kitchen where Smithy sat eating his breakfast. Her stomach had increased in size considerably over the last couple of weeks. She was twenty two weeks pregnant, but she already felt the size of a house. She flopped down in to one of the chairs next to Smithy.

"You alright?" He asked through a mouth full of toast.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really tired I guess. I feel so hot at the moment and I can't believe it's only April." Alex commented as she wafted her face with the paper.

Outside, the sun was shining into their back garden. The last few days had been really sunny and hot. Alex was finding it difficult, between being too hot one minute and then freezing cold the next. She was impressed at Smithy; he was being very supportive and understanding. Considering what he had to put up with, Alexs' mood swings, her over emotional outbursts and he had extra shifts to do at the station.

He stood up with his empty plate and walked over to the sink, dunking it in the lukewarm water. He then walked behind Alex and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"No don't be daft, I'll be fine. I don't need a lot of fuss making over nothing. Go ahead to work and I'll see you there later. Oh and you haven't forgotten about the hospital later this afternoon, have you?" She replied.

"Course I haven't forgotten. I cleared it with Gina, but I will need to be back for four at the latest." Smithy said, looking disheartened.

He hated having to work the extra shifts; unfortunately he was the only sergeant who could do it. Nicky was on holiday; Alex couldn't do it, not in her condition; and of course June had retired. So that left only him.

"Anyway, I'd better be heading off. Tell you what, how about I take the girls to school?" He suggested as he pulled on his coat and dug out his car keys.

"That would be lovely, if you don't mind." She said as she stifled a yawn.

On hearing the front door close as Smithy and the girls left, Alex started to clear away the breakfast things. As she was doing so, Gina walked in through the back door.

"Good morning Mum, are you alright?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" She replied.

"I'm good ta. Do you want a cup of tea?" Alex said as she walked over to the kettle.

"No thank you, I should be heading off soon. I'm here just to see Smithy actually. Is he around?" Gina asked as she peered round the corner.

"Sorry you just missed him. He's just taking the girls to school and then he's going straight to the station." Explained Alex. Gina looked disappointed.

"Never mind then, I'll catch him at the station." Gina replied. "I'll see you later on. Will you be ok in the front office today? I know how much you hate it but we are rather short staffed." Gina asked hopefully.

"Since you are my Mum and you've asked soooo nicely, then I guess that's ok." Alex laughed and looked at her mum.

Gina smiled and realized that she was running slightly late. "Oh, I'm sorry but I have to go. I would love to stand here talking to you, but I have a station to run and a committee meeting thing to go to." She said and rolled her eyes.

Alex smiled and kissed Gina goodbye. She then got on with her house work until it was time for her to go to work at 10.00.

As agreed Alex was in the front office. It was really quiet, but Alex wasn't complaining. She was glad of the excuse to rest.

Just before lunchtime, a tall gentleman walked into the front office. Although he was tall, he was also quite well built. His hair was mousy brown but he was going bald. Alex thought the guy was in his late fifties.

He looked at Alex and then looked away when he saw her. It appeared as if he had wanted to say something but then thought better of it.

"Can I help you at all Sir?" She asked. It wasn't the first time she had come across a witness to a crime, who was then reluctant to explain why he was there.

"I'm looking to speak to Esther or Gina Gold please. I was told that they both work here." He explained.

"You're looking for Esther Gold?" Alex said sounding surprised and confused.

That had been the name Gina had given Alex when she was born. Alex knew for a fact that Gina, her mother and herself, were the only people who knew this.

"Or her Mum Gina. Is that a problem?" He repeated.

"Erm… if you take a little seat in this room here…" Alex led the gentleman into the interview room in front of them. "… I'll just find one of them for you." Alex closed the door. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Alex walked as quickly as she could round to Ginas' office. Gina was sat doing her paper work. Alex was hoping she would know who the gentleman was.

"Mum, a gentleman has just walked into the front office asking to speak to you. The thing is he's also asking to speak to Esther Gold as well. A part from me and you and of course my mother, there isn't anyone else who knows that my name was Esther." Alex explained.

"As far as I'm aware we are the only people who know. Did he give you his name?" Gina asked with as much confusion.

"No, he just said he wanted to speak to one of us." Alex replied, shaking her head.

"Well, we'd better find out who he is then hadn't we?" Gina walked towards the door to her office.

Walking into the interview room, Gina wasn't sure who or what to expect. She felt nervous but wasn't sure why.

"Hello, I'm Inspector Gold…" Gina started to say but stopped when she realized who it was she was looking at. "Davey? What are you doing here?" She couldn't hide the shock and surprise in her voice.

"Hello Gina, you haven't changed a bit." Davey said.

Alex didn't have a clue what was going on. She looked from one person to the next.

"Mum…" Alex started to ask.

"Alex this is Davey Phillips, an old friend of mine. Davey this is my daughter Alex." Gina introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said. She still felt confused.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gina.

"I work in Canley, not too far from here actually. That isn't the reason I'm here though. Is there somewhere more private we can go to talk?" Davey asked.

"Yes of course. If you follow us this way…" Gina led them into the soft interview room. "Ok Davey, what do you want to talk to us about?" She asked as they sat down.

"I want to know about Esther, Gina. I found out recently that you have a daughter, she could be the right age to be…" Davey started to explain but was cut of by Gina.

"Stop there Davey. I know where you are going with this and you're wrong." Gina said.

Alex was feeling frustrated. She didn't have a clue what was going on, but obviously Gina knew something that she wasn't telling her.

"Mum, what's going on?" She said.

"I would really like to see and speak to Esther if it is possible?" Davey said. He clearly had something important he needed to discuss.

Alex wasn't sure what to do. She looked at her Mum for guidance. Gina slightly nodded her head. Alex took a deep breath.

"My first name was Esther." Alex said bluntly.

"I thought your name was Alex." Davey looked from Alex to Gina.

Gina looked at Alex. She knew Alex needed to know the full story.

"Alex… Davey and I were together during the seventies, around the time that you were born." Gina explained.

"I came today to find out if you were my daughter. So…?" Davey said, looking at Gina.

"I'm sorry Davey, but you're not her father." Gina said sorrowfully.

"Well if I'm not Gina then who is?" He demanded.

"I don't want to discuss this any further Davey, and that's that." Gina sounded upset.

"No, that isn't that. I want to know the truth." He replied.

"So, what would you suggest then?" Alex asked calmly. She could see Gina was getting understandably upset. The subject of Alex and her parentage was a sore topic of discussion for both Gina and Alex.

"I want a paternity test." He said, still looking at Gina.

"Right, well I want to discuss this further with my mum. Since it would be me doing the test as well, I get the last say. We'll let you know in due course as to what my answer is." With that Alex walked out of the room, leaving no doubt in Daveys' mind who was calling the shots.

She left Gina and Davey to it. _Why hadn't Gina told her about her relationship with Davey before?_ Alex decided to go for refs and calm down. As she headed down to the canteen, she bumped into Smithy.

"Hey, are you going for refs?" He asked as he followed her into the canteen.

"Yeah, I'm starving so I thought I'd get a quick snack. What about you, do you have time for a quick coffee?" Alex asked.

"I have time to do anything for my wife." He smiled at her.

"Suck up." Was the reply.

In the canteen, Alex couldn't stop thinking about Davey. At first she had no intention of going ahead with the paternity test. She believed her Mum when she said that Jack Marshall is her father; but there was something niggling in the back of her mind… _what if…?_

"Have you heard any of that Alex? Is everything alright, you're not your usual chirpy self." Smithy felt concerned for his wife.

"I'm alright. Sorry, I've just got something on my mind and I don't know what to do about it." She replied sounding sad.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"This guy, Davey Phillips, walked into the front office this morning and told me and Mum that he thought he might be my biological Dad. He has demanded a paternity test to prove it. Mum has always said that Jack Marshall is my father, and she's 100 per cent certain of it." Alex explained.

"What makes him think he's your Dad?"

"He and Mum were together around the time she fell pregnant. Thing is, she's never mentioned him. I didn't even know she was with anyone at the time."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She said simply.

At that moment Gina walked into the canteen. She saw Alex and Smithy and walked over to their table. Smithy got up to leave.

"I'll leave you to it." He said and kissed Alex.

Gina sat down opposite Alex. Neither said a word for a couple of seconds. Alex wasn't sure what to say.

"Have you thought about it?" Gina asked finally.

"I don't know what to do. What do you think?" Alex said.

"I think you should do what you feel is best." She replied.

"What was the deal with you two any way?" Alex asked in whispers. She didn't want anyone else hearing her business.

"As I said before, we were together during the seventies. There was a large group of us who lived on the same street. Davey lived a few doors down from us. We knew each other since we were little and then when I was about sixteen we started seeing each other. Just before I became pregnant with you, Davey asked me to marry him. We'd been together for about two and a half years by this stage, but he took me by surprise. I wasn't ready for commitment, so…"

"So you turned him down." Alex finished.

Gina nodded her head. "He left for a couple of months, went up north somewhere. I thought we were over for good, but he came back. While he was gone I realized I loved him. Neither of us wanted to end it permanently so we got back together. Shortly after that I had the whole incident with Jack Marshall and then of course I found out I was pregnant." Gina explained.

"Did you ever tell Davey?" Alex asked.

"No I didn't. When I found out I was expecting you, I automatically assumed that Marshall was your father." Gina rested her chin in her hands.

"So, it's possible then that Davey could be my Dad." Alex was shocked.

"I guess it could be. When I found out I was pregnant I couldn't tell him. I didn't think it was fair to expect him to bring up someone else's child and then I would have had to tell him the truth about what happened. I want you to do what you feel is best for you." Gina said. Her voice quivered slightly as tears choked her.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want you to feel hurt or think I don't believe you, if I go ahead with a paternity test." Alex said.

"I wouldn't think that and I would understand if you wanted to find out."

"At least if I go through with it, it would shut him up. What did he say to you after I left?"

"Not a lot really. We just briefly chatted about you and why I didn't tell him. Anyway, don't worry too much about it. Whatever decision you make I will support." Gina said as she squeezed Alexs' hand.

"Thanks Mum. I'd better be heading off to the hospital. We should be back soon." Alex said as she and Gina walked out of the canteen together.

"I'll see you later. Make sure you bring me back a lovely picture to look at." Gina replied.

"We will." Alex said.

In the hospital Smithy and Alex sat in the corridor waiting to be called in. Finally the doctor came and took them through to do the ultrasound scan.

The doctor ran the tracer over Alexs' stomach. The couple looked at each other and held their breath with anticipation. After a couple of minutes, they heard the fast rhythmic thudding of their babys' heart beat.

"There you are Mr and Mrs Smith; that is your babys' very strong heart beat." The doctor said and pointed at the screen.

Smithy was still amazed at what he saw. Even though he had seen it a couple of weeks ago, he was surprised at how much it had grown. He couldn't get his head round the fact that the grey blob on the screen was a baby, his baby, his and Alexs' baby.

The doctors' brow creased suddenly and he frowned at the screen.

"Is everything alright doctor?" Alex panicked.

"I've just detected something else on the screen. It's nothing to worry about, but if you could bear with me for a couple of moments…" The doctor replied, focusing hard on the screen in front of him.

He dragged the tracer round to the other side of Alexs' stomach and then smiled.

"I thought so." He said, smiling broadly. "Can you see that shape there?" He asked.

Alex looked and nodded. Smithy was struggling to see at first, but then he saw a small grey blob almost in the corner of the screen.

"That is your babys' twin." The doctor said finally.

"Our babys' what?" Alex was shocked.

"Twins, are you sure?" Smithy sounded as equally shocked and surprised as Alex was.

"Yes Mr Smith, I am absolutely sure. Can you see it flicking its arms?" He said as he pointed at the screen again.

True enough the baby was flailing its tiny arms and legs. Alex and Smithy looked and smiled at each other.

"Why didn't we see the other baby in the previous scan?" Alex asked.

"The second baby is quite a bit smaller than its sibling. The baby appears healthy enough but we will need to keep an eye on them both. It's possible that we may need to perform a small procedure if we think the baby isn't growing as it should. It's nothing to worry about, but sometimes with twins one baby gets more nutrients than the other; therefore one grows more than the other." The doctor explained.

"But a part from that they're both fine?" Alex asked. She was always terrified of something being wrong.

"Yes Mrs Smith everything looks fine."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Smithy was speechless.

After they finished at the hospital, they headed back to the station. Alex held the scan in her hand all of the way there. She couldn't believe that she was having twins, but she couldn't be happier. Smithy held her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What do you think Gina will say?" He asked.

"I think she will be chuffed to pieces. She was really excited about getting one new Grandchild, but I think she will be bold over by two new Grandchildren. What do you think your Mum will say?" Alex said.

"I have no idea. She'll probably be the same as Gina." Smithy replied as he pulled their car into the car park at the back of the station.

"Well, back to earth for a while now. I wish you didn't have to work late tonight." Alex said as she cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him.

He kissed her back with as much passion. He moved his hand over her stomach and they smiled at each other.

"Yeah me too. But never mind, I've only got a couple more to do and then you've got me home for two weeks." He replied as he kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had decided to go ahead with the paternity test. That had been a few days ago and they were now awaiting the results. She was in the kitchen feeding baby Gina when the letter box rattled.

Smithy was now on holiday for a few days. He trotted down the stairs and stopped at the front door mat, picking up the post on his way.

"Bills, bills and…" He stopped and looked at a brown official looking envelope addressed to Alex.

"Is everything alright Smithy?" Alex asked as she made her way into the hall.

"Yeah, I think this might be your test results." He said as he held the envelope in front of her.

Alex swallowed hard. She was really nervous about the results. She past baby Gina to Smithy and took the envelope from him.

"Hello you, how's my favourite little girl?" Smithy said as he bounced her up and down.

"You can be such a softie when you want to be." Alex commented.

Smithy had fallen into the role of 'Dad' quite easily to Molly and baby Gina. Cara looked up to him as a handy man and problem solver. They enjoyed arguing over which football team was better, him being a West Ham United fan, and Cara liked Chelsea.

Alexs' hands shook as she slowly prized the envelope open. She read what the letter said, then re-read it again and again. Smithy looked at Alexs' reaction, his expression changed as he looked at her. She had gone white in the face and she was staring blankly at the sheet in front of her.

"Alex, are you alright? What does it say?" He asked.

She didn't say anything to him, but handed him the letter. She finally found her voice to say something.

"Davey is my real Dad." She said quietly.

She couldn't believe it. Would this change anything?

"Listen, I need to go and talk to Mum. Do you mind keeping an eye on the kids for me? I won't be long." She kissed him goodbye and walked next door.

As she opened the front door to Ginas' house and walked into the hallway, there was no sign of Gina.

"Mum?" Alex called, hoping Gina would hear her.

"Up here." Came the reply from somewhere above her.

Alex walked up the staircase, feeling her stomach turning summersaults. She walked to Ginas' bedroom door and knocked lightly on it. Gina looked up from where she was sat on her bed reading the paper.

"Hi Mum." Alex said weakly, and held the test results up for Gina to see.

Gina felt nervous about what was coming. She looked at Alex and then took the sheet of paper from her. She read the results and felt her voice catch in her throat.

"If you had have known before, would it have changed anything?" Alex asked.

Gina didn't say anything at first. She wasn't sure what to say. Finally she was able to speak.

"I don't know. It probably would have done." She said.

"How exactly would it have changed?"

"I don't think I would have given you up. When I found out I was expecting you, for a while I thought through lots of options. As I said before, I had considered telling Davey. If I had have known then what I know now; I would have told him and we could have given you the life I wanted most for you. What I wanted most for you, was a family who didn't have the problems mine did. But I also wanted you to have a Dad. Davey and I had intended on moving to another part of Canley around that time, so we could have been ok." Gina explained. Her eyes stung as she tried to blink back tears.

Alex gave up trying to blink hers back. She let them flow freely down her face.

"Sorry Mum. I don't know why I feel so upset; you would have thought I would have been happy. At least this means I'm not Jack Marshalls' daughter." She tried to smile but only managed a tired and weak half attempt.

Gina grabbed a couple of tissues from the box next to her bed, passed them to Alex and then hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry darling, I really didn't know." Gina tried to comfort her.

They talked for a while about Gina and Davey, their relationship and what they should do next. Alex didn't have a clue what to do or what she wanted. She did feel curious though about Davey.

"You don't have to have a father, daughter relationship with him; but you could get to know him, find out more about him and about yourself." Gina said.

"You're right. I guess it's quite a shock for us both and might take a bit of getting used to, but I'm sure we'll manage." She smiled.

Suddenly she felt a sharp jab in her stomach. "Oh." She said and her smile broadened. She placed her hand on her extended stomach.

"Are you alright Alex?" Gina asked feeling concerned.

"Yeah, somebody just kicked." She replied as she placed Ginas' hand over the area where one of the twins had just kicked her.

After a couple of seconds the baby kicked again. This time Gina felt it. She smiled and remembered the first time she had felt Alex kick. They talked for a little bit longer and then walked back next door to Alexs' for lunch.

That evening, Alex walked round to the pub where Davey worked as the pub landlord. She walked in and was greeted by noise, smoke and the smell of alcohol.

She walked up to the bar and a young woman in her late teens approached her.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'm looking to speak to Davey Philips please." Alex replied as she peered round for him.

At that moment Davey noticed her standing at the bar, and pushed past his bar staff to see her.

"It's ok Mandy I'll take it from here thank you. Come round here and we'll talk upstairs." He said to Alex and led her upstairs.

He took her into a small living area that they used as a staff room. They sat down and Alex looked at her 'new' Dad. Davey sat opposite her in silence. He didn't know what to say, and neither did she.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Davey finally plucked up enough courage to speak.

"I would have stood by her you know. I would have stood by both of you if I had have known." He explained.

"I know you would. I don't want you to think badly of Mum. She didn't tell you for a reason, she really didn't believe you were my Dad." Alex said.

"Well if she didn't think I was, then who did she think was your father?" He asked.

Alex thought for a second. She felt that Davey should know the truth but she didn't want to betray Ginas' trust.

"If I tell you the truth you have to promise not to let on to Mum that you know. It's something very hard for her to talk about so don't ask her about it either. Ok?" Davey nodded his head in agreement. "Gina didn't believe you were my father because she was… how can I put this?... forced, by someone who worked for her Dad." Alex said. She felt guilty for telling Davey about Marshall but she knew she had to.

"Who was it?" Davey demanded.

"I don't know if I should tell you that." Alex replied calmly.

"Who was it?" Davey repeated with more force.

Alex sighed, "Jack Marshall. Mum didn't tell you because she was trying to stop you getting hurt by the truth, just like me. That's part of the reason she gave me up for adoption." She explained.

"It wouldn't have mattered to me. I still would have taken care of the both of you. I don't think Gina knows just how much I cared about her. I have never stopped loving her and I was devastated when she ended it." Davey said. He genuinely meant it.

Alex smiled and could see from Daveys expression how much Gina meant to him.

"So what did you do after she left you?" She asked.

"I moved to Wales. There was a pub that needed a Landlord so I took the opportunity and left. I didn't see any point in staying in Canley; Gina had made it clear that there was no future between us." He explained. "That's where I met my wife. We lived in Wales until quite recently. We moved back to Canley a couple of months ago."

"So do you have other kids then?" Alex asked, curious to find out more about her family.

"Yes, we have three daughters and a son." He replied proudly. "What about you? Is this baby your first?" He asked, gesturing to her large bump.

"No, I have three other daughters from a previous marriage and I'm expecting twins with my new husband." She told him.

"How long have you been married?"

"We got married at Christmas."

"You said you were married before, what happened? Does he still keep in touch with you and your girls?" He asked.

"Paul died last year. He was murdered by a suspect. Smithys' girlfriend died last year as well so we were helping each other through our grief. One thing led to another and we started seeing each other. We haven't been together long but we've known each other for years. What about you, how long have you been married?"

"Trish and I have been together almost 30 years. I haven't told her yet about you." He said.

"What do you think she'll say?"

"Depending on what we decide, depends on what we tell her. What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean, no offence but I don't really know you. It was different with Gina. I've known her for almost fourteen years, so when she found out a few months ago that she was my mum; it wasn't such a big jump. She was already like a Mum to me. I would like to get to know you, but I can't promise that it would be as my Dad." Alex explained.

Davey didn't say anything. He understood how she felt but couldn't help feeling disappointed. Alex saw the look on his face, she felt guilty for making him feel like that but that was how she felt.

"I'm not saying no, it's just not a yes either. I want to find out about you and your family. Who knows, I might end up liking the idea of having a Dad again." She smiled.

"Again?" He asked, confused by Alexs' last statement.

"My father past away about five years ago, due to a heart attack." She explained. Looking at her watch she was shocked to see the time.

"I'd better be heading home, got a family to feed and a husband who'll be sending out a search party." She joked.

"I hope to see you again soon Alex. It would be really nice if we could, but it would be when and where you want to." He said as he showed her down stairs.

"I would really like that." She replied.

The journey home was a blur to Alex. She kept thinking about Davey and how much she was looking forward to seeing him again. She smiled happily as she parked her car in her driveway, walked into her house and was greeted by her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Gina sat in her living room with Molly and Cara. The three of them sat watching a film. Gina loved spending time with her Granddaughters, and they equally loved spending as much time with her. Molly, in particular, had become a real Grannys' girl and had Gina wrapped round her little finger; Gina wouldn't have it any other way though.

As the film finished Gina prepared to take Molly upstairs to bed. On Thursdays Molly and Cara would stay overnight with her. Carrying Molly upstairs, Gina opened the door to the spare bedroom and placed Molly in the bed. Just as she was doing so, her doorbell rang.

"Cara, would you mind getting that for me please?" Gina shouted down to her.

Doing as she was told, Cara walked to the front door from the living room. Opening the door, she didn't recognize the man standing on the doorstep.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm looking to speak to Gina if it's possible?" He replied.

At that moment Gina came down the stairs. "Hi Davey, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped aside to let him in.

"I just wanted to talk. Who was that who answered the door?" He asked.

"My Granddaughter Cara, she's Alexs' eldest girl." Gina explained, leading him into the kitchen and making them coffee.

They sat and talked for a long while. Gina was interested to find out what had happened to Davey after they split up.

"I heard you got married years ago, are you still together?" Gina asked, referring to Daveys' wife Trisha.

"Only just; things aren't great between us right now." He replied.

Gina felt a little awkward about that, she wasn't sure why though.

"So what about you, did you ever marry?" He asked.

Gina shook her head. "Never saw the point. I like my independence too much; besides, marriage smacks of dancing to somebody else's tune." She commented. "How did you find out about Alex then? There are only a few people who we can think of who would know her as Esther."

"When I moved back to Canley I bumped into an old friend of ours, Angus' sister Marie. She let it slip. Why didn't you tell me Gina? You should have known me and trusted me enough to tell me." He sounded very hurt.

"I am genuinely sorry Davey and I wish things had worked between us, I really do but…"

"… But what? As soppy as this may sound, I was devastated when you ended it. I thought we had a future together, and I've never stopped loving you."

Gina just looked at him; she didn't have a clue what to say to him. She was about to say something when Cara walked into the room.

"Granny Molly's shouting for you, she doesn't sound very happy." Cara said.

"Thanks Cara, I'll head up just now." Gina said quickly as she got up from where she sat. "Sorry Davey but I'd better see to Molly. Do you mind?"

"No, course I don't. I'll see you around." Davey replied sounding irritated.

He walked out of the front door and Gina breathed a sigh of relief and then walked upstairs to see Molly.

A few weeks had past since Daveys' visit to Ginas' house. Since then they hadn't seen or spoken to each other. Alex noticed that her Mum was quieter than usual and often tried to change the subject when Davey was mentioned. Finally Alex had had enough of the silence.

"Ok Mum, seriously what has happened between you and Davey?" She asked one morning.

Gina looked at her, "Nothing has happened between me and Davey." She replied defensively.

"So why do you keep claming up when his name is mentioned? Come on Mum, this is me you're talking to." Alexs' tone changed. She didn't sound as irritated as she had at first, but now sounded more worried.

Gina gave in. She knew she had to talk to someone about what happened and who better than Alex?

"Alright alright, you're right. A couple of weeks ago Davey came round to mine one night. We talked for a little while but our discussion ended up becoming heated. It was then he revealed that he still had feelings for me, and unfortunately, I feel the same for him." She explained.

"Why is that unfortunate?" Alex asked.

"It's unfortunate because he's married and I'm not sure I could do that to him and his wife. And I've only just split with Adam, remember."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Things haven't been great between him and his Mrs lately. He told me that himself, in fact he said he was thinking about leaving her." She said.

"And your point is?" Gina replied.

"I'm just saying…"

"Well don't because you ain't helping." Gina said. "Anyway, we'd better get some work done. The Super is breathing down my neck to get these reports done." She said.

Alex stood up to make her way to the door but suddenly sat back down and clutched her stomach in pain. Gina ran round her desk, concerned for her daughter.

"Alex are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so. I just felt a sharp pain here." Alex replied and rubbed the area of her stomach where she had felt the pain.

"Well just sit there for a couple of minutes until you feel ok." Gina ordered.

"No, it's fine Mum honest. It was probably nothing, one of them has probably just moved." Alex said.

Gina didn't look convinced but she knew better than to argue. "You've only got twelve more weeks to go, so make sure you're taking it easy."

Alex walked carefully out of the office. If she was honest with herself, she was worried about what she had felt. Putting it to the back of her mind she walked into the Sergeants office.

Smithy was in custody when it happened. He had just come back from his holidays. Nikki came running towards the custody desk from the main station. He became increasingly worried when he saw her.

"Smithy, you'd better come quickly it's Alex." She said out of breath.

Smithy jumped over the custody desk and stood next to Nikki.

"Why what's happened?" He asked as they ran round to the ladies toilets.

"We don't know exactly. Pc Nobel found her on the floor clutching her side. She's in a lot of pain and barely conscious." She explained.

Smithy was shocked to see his wife when he walked into the toilets. Alex was laid on the floor and looked very white. Gina was sat beside her holding her hand. Smithy ran to where she lay and felt sick with worry.

"Alex, what's happened?" He asked.

"Smithy…" She whimpered. Her voice was barely audible.

"An ambulance is on its way Smithy." Gina said.

After a couple of minutes two paramedics came and took Alex out of the station on a stretcher. Smithy went with them to the hospital, closely followed by Gina.

At the hospital the doctor explained to the young couple what had happened.

"You have had a small bleed Mrs Smith. It hasn't caused much harm or distress to your twins, but we do want to keep you in overnight." He said.

"Do you have any idea what caused the bleeding?" Smithy asked.

"We're not one hundred per cent sure at this stage but we think it was caused by high blood pressure. You will need to take it easy and have plenty of rest over the next few weeks." The doctor replied.

"You hear that? You're going to have to rest; do you think you can manage that?" Smithy said to Alex. She didn't reply to him, but only managed to glare.

"I'll leave you to rest now." The doctor said as he headed out of the room.

"Can my husband stay for a while?" Alex asked him. She didn't like the idea of being on her own.

The Doctor looked as if he was going to say no at first, but he relented and nodded his head. "Not too long though, I want you to get plenty of rest." He then left them to it.

"I'm sorry." Alex said as she faced Smithy. Tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Hey hey, don't upset yourself. You have to keep calm." He said as he stroked her hair soothingly.

As he stroked her hair, Alex closed her eyes and drifted in and out of sleep. Smithy didn't go home until late that night. Gina had agreed to look after the kids for them until Alex got home from Hospital.

Alex wasn't aloud home until the following evening. Gina made her take some leave, she wasn't going back to work for at least a week; longer if Gina and Smithy had their way. Even though she hated it, Alex was glad to be at home for the rest.

The next few weeks would be hard for Alex. She hated the idea of staying at home all of the time, but she had come to the conclusion that she couldn't stay at work full time.

"Mum, I'm glad I've caught you…" Alex started to say, only to be cut off.

"No Alex you can't come back to work yet." Gina said.

"I wasn't going to ask that actually." She said indignantly. "I was going to ask if it was possible for me to work a couple of days a week, instead of a full week." Alex explained.

Gina thought for a moment. "I guess that would be ok. How many days were you thinking?" She asked.

"Three or four at the most; and I think we'll have to start discussing my maternity leave as well." Alex rolled her eyes.

Although she loved being a Mum and adored her children, she hated being at home for long periods of time. She would get bored very easily but she knew that if her unborn children were to survive, she was going to have to make some sacrifices.

Due to Alex expecting twins, her obstetrician had arranged for her to be induced two weeks before her actual due date. Gina had cleared Alexs' maternity to start one week before she was due to be induced. Alex would have preferred to work right the way up, but Gina had insisted.

After her discussion with Alex about Davey, Gina had felt more settled with her thoughts. She had even agreed to meet up with Davey on more than one occasion. Alex knew this but was still surprised by what she saw one morning.

One morning Alex walked next door to Ginas' house for breakfast. At first when she walked in, Alex didn't see anything untoward. It wasn't until she sat down that she found out the truth.

She had been sat for a couple of minutes and had noticed Gina glancing towards her stairs. At first Alex had no idea what or who she was looking at, then she saw him come down the stairs. He hadn't expected to see Alex.

"Davey… Mum… What's going on?" Alex asked, knowing pretty much what the answer would be.

"Erm…" Gina looked flustered. "We were going to tell you later." She said.

"How long has this been going on?" Alex said. She didn't sound angry, actually she sounded happy.

"It hasn't really. I only stayed last night." Davey replied sheepishly.

"So is this a sign of things to come, or…"

"Well that just depends on your Mum…" Davey turned and looked at Gina.

Ginas' cheeks reddened. She didn't know what to say. She just smiled at him in reply to his question.

"Ok, bargh." Alex said.

Davey and Gina glared at her and then turned back to each other.

"What about your wife though?" Gina asked.

Alex rolled her eyes and decided to give them some space.

"I'm just going to use your toilet. Back in a minute." She said as she headed up stairs to the bathroom.

"Well…?" Gina pressed.

"I told you before it's over between me and Trish, you haven't got anything to worry about." Davey said as he kissed her.

Gina wasn't completely convinced but she didn't say anything more about it.

Alex stayed for a while and had breakfast with them. She looked at Gina and Davey and felt an overwhelming sense of happiness wash over her. It suddenly dawned on her that she was sat having breakfast with her Mum and Dad, her real Mum and Dad; something she thought would never happen.

Gina noticed the look on Alexs' face. "Are you alright Alex?" She asked.

Alex looked at them and smiled. "I'm great thank you. I was just thinking… do you realize that I'm having breakfast with my real Mum and Dad? I think that's pretty cool. I didn't think that would ever happen to me." She explained.

Gina hadn't realized that until now either. She smiled at Alex and Alex smiled back. They didn't say anything more to each other; they didn't need to because each had an understanding of how the other felt.

The next few weeks past quickly. Alex now only had four weeks to go until the hospital induced her. She had been to the hospital for regular check-ups, and everything was going well, she hadn't had any further problems.

Smithy had arranged to take some leave after the twins were born. He wanted to be there for his children and for his wife. Alex was now only doing a couple of days a week at the station. She was finishing her paperwork and tying up any loose ends.

Davey had been coming round to see Alex often. They would sit and talk about anything that came to mind. Alex had become used to him and his visits; she had even referred to him as Dad on a couple of occasions. He had left his wife and moved into a flat near the station. He and Gina were now officially seeing each other and Alex couldn't be happier for them.

One afternoon Alex was sat in the Sergeants office filling in the rest of her paper work. Smithy was in custody, as usual. Luckily for him Nikki came to take over from him for an hour, so he could go for refs.

He went into the front office to tidy away some folders, when he came face to face with someone he hadn't seen for years.

The man stood in front of him was in his late fifties, with short graying hair. He was unshaven and looked unkemped in his jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. Smithy looked at the man and felt an over whelming sense of anger.

"What are you doing here?" Smithy said angrily.

He walked round to the front of the desk and stood in front of the man.

"I said what are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me, so why have you come back?" Smithy hardly gave the man a chance to speak.

"I know what I did to your Mum and the rest of you kids, and I'm not proud of it…"

"Too right you shouldn't be proud of it. You tore her apart, she's only just got her life back together and we don't need you back in our lives now. We got used to not having a Dad, and none of us need one now." Smithy shouted angrily.

At that moment Alex walked into the front office. She had heard the shouting as she walked past and had decided to investigate. Seeing Smithy with the man she became concerned when she saw the look on his face. Smithy was so caught up in his argument that he didn't see Alex.

"Smithy, what's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked as she rubbed her very large bump with her left hand.

Smithys' father looked from his son to Alex, and then down at her hand placed on her stomach. He noticed the gold band round her ring finger and then looked at Smithys' left hand, again noticing the wedding ring on his finger.

"Don't worry Alex; he's just about done here." Smithy said calmly to Alex and then turned to his Dad. "The door is there use it and don't come back, because if you I won't be responsible for what I do." With that Smithy turned on his heels and walked through the door into the station, closely followed by Alex.

They walked silently into the canteen and sat down at a table. Alex hadn't seen Smithy react that angrily in a long time. Finally when he calmed down he explained who the man was.

"I'm sorry Alex; I wish you hadn't seen that. He just brings out the worst in me." Smithy said. He looked genuinely sorry.

Alex rubbed his arm affectionately and sympathetically.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"He is my Dad, unfortunately. He just turned up out of the blue. I don't want anything to do with him, and I don't want him to have anything to with us or our family." He said, the anger was rising in his voice. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"Shshsh…" She soothed. "What happened between you? I don't think I've ever heard you talk about him." She asked carefully.

"We lost touch 'bout five years ago when my Mum finally kicked him out. He used to stay out half the night in the pub, and then when he did roll in home, he would be drunk and violent. He used to knock any one about if they got in his way but especially my Mum. He was always the same but she stayed with him, believing him when he said he was sorry and he would change." He explained.

"That must have been hard for you." Alex replied.

"It was. I hated coming home from school, I was always terrified of what I would find when I got home. He's the main reason I left home and joined the army. I was fed up of him telling me I would never make anything of myself." Smithy sounded upset now instead of angry.

"So what happened that made your Mum change her mind?"

"I'll show you." Smithy said, getting up from his seat.

He led Alex back to the Sergeants office and sat her down. He fiddled on the computer for a couple of minutes, and then stood back to let Alex see the photos he had brought up on the screen.

They showed a woman very badly beaten; her face was black and very swollen. Alex was just about able to recognize her as Smithys' Mum Pauline. Alex gasped in horror.

"He came home that night in his usual drunken stupefied state and stumbled his way upstairs. My Mum was in bed, and was woken by being dragged out of it by her hair. After that she can't really remember what happened because he beat her until she was unconscious. He then waited for her to come round before he started on her again. The second time she managed to drag herself round to a neighbour's house."

"Oh Smithy, I'm so sorry… I didn't realize…" Alex started to say. She didn't have a clue how Smithy must be feeling. She wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged him the best she could.

Smithy hugged her back and looked down at her very large stomach; he placed his hand on Alexs' bump.

"I always said if I had kids I would be a far better Dad to them than he was. I've always been terrified that I would end up like him." Smithy looked at her sorrowfully.

"Oi, look at me you. You are going to be an absolutely fantastic Dad and our twins are going to be the luckiest children around. As for turning into him, that will never happen, EVER. You are ten times the man he will ever be. So please stop thinking about it, ok?" She said as she kissed him.

Smithy thought about it briefly and then kissed her back.

"Yeah, you're right." He replied.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Alex smiled cheekily.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Alex and Smithy settled on the settee to watch a film. Alex kept fidgeting, which Smithy found quite amusing. As she settled herself again for the second time in thirty seconds, Smithy wrapped his arm round her shoulders. She moved herself closer to him and rested her head on his chest, relaxing as she listened to his rhythmic breathing.

Half way through the film the phone rang. Alex looked up at Smithy and rolled her eyes. She had finally found a comfortable position and the thought of moving irritated her.

"Leave it; the answer machine will pick it up in a minute." She said sleepily.

"I'd better get it, might be important." Smithy replied as he pushed himself up from where he was sat.

Alex huffed and sighed as she shifted to let Smithy up. She settled back, resting her head on a cushion. She was so exhausted she wasn't even paying attention to his conversation. Finally he came back into the living room, he looked very angry as he pulled on his coat.

"Smithy, what's happened?" Alex asked with concern.

"That was my mum on the phone. Apparently my Dad has gone round to her house claiming he just wants to talk to her. I'm going round to see if I can get rid of him." He explained.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Alex replied as she got up from her seat.

"Well I can't sit back and do nothing can I? She's my Mum and I'm not going to let him do to her again what he did last time." He said angrily.

"Alright, alright, but I'm coming with you." Alex made her way to get her coat.

Smithy grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back.

"No you should stay here and rest. I can manage on my own…"

"I'm coming Smithy." Alex said firmly. "I know what you're like when it comes to the protection of your family, which is admirable, but I think it's best if I come. I'll look after your Mum while you deal with your Dad."

"Who will look after the kids?"

"I'll ask Mum to pop over. She won't mind, she enjoys any excuse to spend time with them." Alex replied.

Smithy rolled his eyes and hugged his wife closely.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" He said to her.

Alex winked at him cheekily and smiled.

"I want you to stay out of the way though. I really don't want you getting stressed, not when you've only got a couple of weeks to go." Smithy said as he looked at Alexs' stomach.

Alex gave in and nodded. She didn't really have the energy to argue with him. They walked out to the car and Smithy helped Alex get in.

They drove quickly round to his Mums house. Alex felt quite nervous. She had often dealt with domestic cases during her fourteen years in the service, but this time it was personal. She hated to see the look on Smithys' face and she knew he could easily over step the mark if he was provoked enough.

They pulled up outside the house but couldn't hear anything. Smithy took his key from his pocket and let them in. He went in first and Alex followed closely behind him. Alex looked around but couldn't see any sign of Pauline until she heard a creak on the staircase. Alex looked up to see Pauline standing on the landing as white as a sheet.

"Smithy…" Alex whispered in his ear, looking up at Pauline.

He walked up the stairs to speak to his Mum. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"Are you alright? Where's he now?" He asked.

Alex was stood at the bottom of the stairs looking into the living room. She saw Smithys' Dad walk past the door; he looked at her but didn't say anything. He sat down quietly in one of the armchairs. Alex walked in after him to speak to him. Smithy hadn't noticed her go in.

She sat in the chair opposite him but didn't say anything. She looked at him, assessing his body language. With degrees in psychology and body language she was often a very good judge of character.

"What are you doing here?" She said finally. She didn't say it with any particular emotion; she was trying to work out what his mood was like.

"I wanted to talk to my wife… my ex-wife." He replied. He sounded sad and upset. "I wanted to tell her I'm sorry. I know I've said it before but I have really changed this time. I had counseling when I was inside for my temper and I've given up the drink."

Alex nodded sympathetically. She did feel sorry for him.

"Ok, but you shouldn't be here. Pauline doesn't want you here; you have to understand that she's scared." Alex explained.

"So, how long have you been married to my son?" He asked, changing the subject.

Alex wasn't sure if she should answer, would Smithy want him to know anything about them?

"Not long." She replied simply.

"Looks like I'm going to be a Granddad soon as well." He smiled.

Alex smiled back. "You know, I don't even know your name." She said.

"I don't know yours either. I'm Brian." He replied.

"Alex." She said, introducing herself.

"I wasn't a good father or husband, Dale has every right to be angry…"

Brian started to explain when Alex looked up to see Smithy standing in the doorway; he did not look very pleased.

"Smithy…" Alex jumped up.

"I don't want him here, I want him to go and leave us alone." He shouted at Brian.

"Ok Smithy, please calm down. He just wants to talk. He knows that what he did was wrong and he knows he's hurt you, but just hear him out. After that you don't need to see or speak to him again if you don't want to." Alex looked up at him.

Smithy hated it when Alex talked sense. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for you, because you asked me to. If he starts saying anything I'm not happy with then I'm going, alright?"

Smithy sat and listened to what Brain had to say. Alex went upstairs to keep Pauline company. After an hour of discussion, Smithy was ready to leave. He had sorted some of his differences with his Dad but things would never be right between them, both knew that.

"Will you keep me up to date with the kids?" Brian asked just before Smithy walked out of the door.

"I'll try." Smithy replied. In some respects he still hated the idea of his father having anything to do with his family.

On the drive home Alex and Smithy hardly said a word to each other. Alex was very tired and struggling to stay awake. Smithy placed his hand on her knee and patted it gently. She smiled weakly at him in response.

Without saying anything more to each other they made their way to bed, both exhausted after the days events. Alex hoped Smithy would feel happier after his discussion with his Dad, although she wondered if she had done the right thing. Closing her eyes she drifted into a light sleep hoping tomorrow would be a better day for them all.

The next morning Alex and Smithy drove to work as usual. As promised today was Alexs' last day before her maternity leave started.

"Well, last day for a while." She commented.

"Yeah I know. It's come round quick hasn't it?" Smithy replied.

"Yeah it has. Any regrets?" Alex asked, looking at Smithy.

"Mmm… I have one regret." He said.

"What's that then?" She frowned.

"I wish we could have done it sooner." He said mischievously.

Alex playfully tapped him on the arm. "You had me worried for a second, thought you were getting cold feet."

"Nope not me. I can't wait to be a Dad." He replied happily.

"Well, I got you a little present." Alex said as she reached into the glove compartment.

She pulled out a small gold gift bag and handed it to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well look inside and find out." She said.

Smithy did as he was told and looked inside the bag. He grinned as he pulled out a very small West Ham United football top. On the back was written _Junior. _

"Thought you might like that. I only bought one because I don't want you turning both of our children into football fanatics." She smiled.

"'Ere, we'd better go inside before the Superintendent catches us. Thank you for this, I love it." Smithy said and kissed Alex on the cheek.

Her last day went very quickly and pretty uneventful. Alex finished all of her paperwork and prepared to go home. She switched off her computer and was about to walk out of the office door when she came face to face with her Mum and Smithy.

"We have to work late, unfortunately, so do you have time for a quick coffee?" Gina said.

"Oh, so does that mean I won't be getting a lift home then?" Alex said to Smithy. "I suppose I could make time for a quick coffee stop. I'll get Liz to take me home."

"Yeah sorry, I would do it but the Super has asked we stay behind to work on a case with CID." Smithy said as they walked towards the canteen.

Smithy and Gina were so convincing Alex genuinely didn't expect what happened next. As Smithy led her into the canteen everyone from the relief, CID and even the top brass were standing or sitting round the canteen.

Emma and Leela stood with a huge bunch of flowers and a card for her.

"Well you didn't think we'd let you go without a proper send off did you?" Emma said as she handed Alex the card and flowers.

"Wow guys, I really don't know what to say, thank you it was really very nice of you all." Alex said.

"Well Alex and Smithy we wish you both all the best and hope you return to us soon." Heaton said.

After everyone hugged and said there goodbyes to Alex and Smithy, they left to head home. Alex felt quite emotional, even though she knew she would be back and popping in to visit, she would really miss the place and her friends.

With only two days to go before Alex was induced, Smithy was starting to get very jumpy and nervous. Every time Alex stood up to do something or looked like she was in pain, he would ask, _"Are you alright?" _or_ "Where are you going?"._

That night Alex went to bed early. She was feeling very tired and wanted to get as much sleep as possible before the twins were born. _Just got tomorrow to go_. She thought.

Alex had been fast asleep for a few hours when something woke her. A twinge? No a contraction. Alex looked at her clock, five past one. She waited a few more minutes and sure enough fifteen minutes after she had felt the first one, she felt another contraction. Then her waters broke, _yep I'm in labour._

She looked over at Smithy who was completely oblivious to what was happening. She got up and dressed quickly. Once she was ready to go she knelt beside Smithy.

"Smithy…" She whispered and shook him gently. He didn't stir but carried on sleeping. "Smithy…"She repeated this time slightly louder. He still didn't move.

Fed up, she pinched his nose and waited for him to wake up. After a couple of seconds without air, Smithy woke up quickly.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He said groggily.

"Well I'll drive myself to the hospital then shall I?"

With that Smithy leaped out of bed and dressed quickly, almost tripping over as he tried to pull on his jeans. Alex laughed but then sat on the bed as she felt another contraction.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine. The contractions are about fifteen minutes apart at the moment. I'm going to give Mum a ring and let her know what's happening.

A few minutes later Gina came over just as Alex was walking down stairs.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea to wake the girls… I'll stay here and tell them in the morning." Gina said.

"Thanks Mum. I'll get Smithy to ring you and let you know how we got on." Alex said quickly as she made her way to the front door.

Gina kissed her daughter goodbye and told Smithy to look after her. She then settled herself down for the night.

At the hospital Alex was being prepped for surgery. Smithy held Alexs' hand as they wheeled her down to the operating theatre. She had been given a local anesthetic and would be awake through the procedure; Smithy was aloud to sit beside her during the delivery.

After a few minutes in theatre, Alex and Smithy heard their first baby cry as he was raised into the air.

"Congratulations, you've got a baby boy." The doctor said.

One of the nurses took the baby from the doctor, wrapped him up and then handed him to Smithy and Alex.

Alex looked tearfully at her new baby and then at Smithy who looked equally as tearful. Seconds later the doctor held the second baby up for the young couple to see.

"And your son is joined by his little sister." The doctor said.

Again a nurse took the baby from the doctor, wrapped her up and then handed her to her parents. The nurse then took the babies away to be weighed and checked over.

A few hours later Alex was in a private room recovering. The twins were laid in a cot next to her bed. Their son weighed a fairly healthy 5lbs 4oz and their daughter was 5lbs. _Healthy for twins_, the doctor had told them.

Alex had fallen asleep for a short while and when she woke up she saw Smithy sat in a chair opposite her bed. He was holding their new daughter. Alex smiled.

"Look at that, only a few hours old and she's already a Daddy's girl." She said as she tried to sit up.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Smithy whispered. "Just like her Mum." He added.

He walked slowly over and sat next to Alex on the bed. Alex looked at their baby and listened as she gargled.

Later on in the afternoon Alex was visited by her Mum, Dad and daughters. Everyone had a little hold of the new additions to the family.

"Have they got names yet?" Davey asked.

"We were thinking Alexander David Smith and Esther Pauline Smith." Smithy explained.

"I was determined to have someone named after me." Alex joked.

A few days later Alex went home with her twins. They settled in nicely into family life. Cara and Molly loved having two new siblings to play with, but baby Gina wasn't too sure what these two new noisy things were. Every time one of them cried she would look at them and frown.

Smithy was loving being a Dad. He liked getting up and feeding them or changing their nappies, but he especially loved taking them out in their pram.

One night Alex climbed into bed after feeding them. Smithy looked at her and smiled mischievously.

"Don't even think about it." She said.

"I don't know what you're on about." He replied.

"I bet you don't. She said as she got into bed beside him.

He wrapped his arm round her waist and kissed her neck. As she relaxed and kissed him back passionately, they heard a strong cry coming from the nursery. Smithy sighed and pulled away.

"Your turn I think." Alex said as she watched Smithy walk from the bedroom into the room next door.

**Well that's the end of that fic. Thanks to those who have reviewed this story. Stay tuned for the next fic to find out what is next in store for Alex and Smithy.**


End file.
